Spitfire
by Melissa Black13
Summary: Artemis asks Wally what the word Spitfire means. His response causes them to take their relationship to the next level. Rated M for a reason. ONE-SHOT. Companion piece to Evolution of Soul Mates.


**A/N: PLEASE READ: So this started out as a drabble and turned into a monstrosity of a one-shot. For now, I'm going to call this a companion piece to my one shot series Evolution of Soul Mates (which I'm pretty sure I'm changing the title to Our Own Way *readers take note*). It's way out of order though since I want to go in chronological order, but I wanted to post it so here it is. It's super fluffy and then turns into a lemon! So enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, none of these characters belong to me. If Wally West belonged to me, I would be the only one allowed to play with him ;-) Any dialogue or plot that looks familiar belongs to DC and Greg Weissman and other people who are not me.**

Summary: Artemis asks Wally what the word Spitfire means. His response causes them to take their relationship to the next level. Rated M for a reason.

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: M (for fluff and lemony goodness)

Characters: Artemis Crock, Wally West

**SPITFIRE**

She asks him one day what it means. They have been dating for over a year and are lying on his bed in the Cave, just taking pleasure in a little downtime. His lips are employed with kissing their way down her neck. He always enjoys the throaty hum she makes when she's enjoying his caresses. He pulls away when a sudden urge to see her face strikes him, and as usual he is made speechless by how gorgeous she is.

She has her hair down in all of it's glory and the only things she's wearing are a pair of brief style underwear, a cutoff Flash t-shirt she stole from him, and a smile; the one that she reserves solely for him. He looks at her intently, and his stare causes her cheeks to flush.

"Wally," she says, all embarrassed. "Stop looking at my like that."

He grins, running a hand down to her waist and pulling her closer to him. "Like what? I can't help it if I have the hottest girlfriend in the universe."

She rolls her eyes, but he can tell that his comment pleases her. "Just shut up and kiss me, Romeo."

He obliges, capturing her lips with his own and using his free hand to run his fingers through her hair. When they first started dating, her kisses were demanding and challenging, like she was afraid of letting herself go with him, but now, they have a gentler, but still passionate feel to them. To know that she trusts him that much means the world.

She sighs against him, flitting her hands across his bare back. He returns to his previous location, trailing kisses down her neck. She had taken his shirt and cut out the top of it, so her graceful shoulders are bare and easily accessible. She lies back, closing her eyes as he continues his ministrations, grabbing his hair at times when he does something she particularly likes.

He knows he should probably stop before they get too heated. Already his boxer shorts are getting uncomfortably tight. If he wants to keep any of his dignity he'll stop. But for Wally, he's always had a problem putting on the brakes. Besides, Artemis does that enough for the both of them.

That's not to say that they haven't enjoyed their fair share of…activities. They just haven't gone "all the way" yet. Wally, being a teenage boy pumped full of hormones, was more than ready to take the next step in their relationship. Every time they forced themselves to stop, Wally ached, but it wasn't purely physical. He loved Artemis; he was sure of it. She was the first thing he thought of when he woke up and the last thing he thought of before he drifted off to sleep every night. He loved her, and he wanted to do all of the things that people did when they were in love with her.

He thinks that the time may be now by the way Artemis is responding to his caresses. He reaches up to kiss her again on her succulent mouth, moaning when her tongue rushes out to greet his. They're both panting and clutching each other desperately, and Wally thinks now might be a good time to try and get her shirt off. When he starts to lift her shift, her arms resist for a moment before extending, and he pulls it over her head in one motion, feeling like the luckiest son-of-a-gun in the whole world. He throws the shirt at the end of the bed and peruses her body with unabashed interest.

They make out like crazy for the next several minutes with Wally on top, and the feel of her bare chest against his is indescribable. Before he spontaneously combusts, he decides to just go for it. Keeping her thoroughly distracted by sucking on that one little spot on her neck that she loves, he gently slides his fingers under the band of her underwear.

And then he finds himself flat on his back faster than you can say, "Fail: Kid Flash."

She straddles his waist, pinning him down with her arms. "Ha, I knew it! You're trying to get into my pants again. They should call you Kid One Track Mind."

He knows he should be paying attention to her, but her words aren't angry ones, and her bare breasts are poking out from behind a waterfall of golden hair, right in front of his face.

"Hnnngg…Good one."

"Ahem," she teases, tipping his chin up. "My eyes are up here."

Wally sighed. She let herself be pulled down to him, against his side. "You're such a spitfire…Anyway, you can't blame a guy for trying."

"No, I can't," she agrees, resting her head on his shoulder. "Soon, I promise."

"I'd wait forever for you, beautiful," he says, and they're not just words.

They're both quiet for a moment, listening to the others' heart beat.

That's when she asks him. "Hey, Wally?" she inquires softly, drawing little figures on his chest. "What does 'spitfire' mean? You've been calling me that for a while now, and I can't help but think that it's more than some pet name."

It takes a while for Wally to answer. He's silent for so long that Artemis sits up to look at him, before grabbing her Flash t-shirt from where Wally threw it before and slipping back into it. She sits Indian style across from him and looks at him expectantly.

Wally sighs again and sits up against the headboard. "You remember Kent Nelson, right?"

Artemis looks confused. "The original Dr. Fate? What does he have to do with this?"

"I lied to you all about what happened to me when I became Dr. Fate that time in Salem," Wally says. "I put on the helmet and Nabu somehow took over my body and my soul was sucked into the helmet. I could only watch what was happening outside. Nr. Nelson was there too. His spirit had gotten sucked into the helmet when I put it on."

"Mr. Nelson…you know how in love with his wife he was," he tells her, remembering the way the old man wouldn't let go of his pocket watch with her picture in it. "A pistol, he called her. He gave me a piece of advice when we were in the helmet together. He said to me, 'Find your own little spitfire. One who won't let you get away with nothing.'"

Wally watches as Artemis absorbs this information. Her eyes are wide with wonder and she looks at him with an intensity that should scare him, but doesn't.

"He was even going to give me a suggestion about who that would be," he continues. "And since you were the only one out of the Team that he actually met…well."

He shrugs. She's not saying anything, so he gathers her hands into his. "You're my spitfire, Artemis," he says, never looking away from her eyes. "You challenge me, and you push me, and you never let me get away with anything. And I love that about you. You helped me grow up. I'm not the same immature kid I was two summers ago. If I'm freaking you out, please tell me and I'll shut up."

"Keep going," she says, her voice cracking. Tears are collecting in her eyes and he's not sure if that's a good thing or not, but he'll do what she says. He's laying it all out there, wearing his heart on his sleeve.

"The thing is, I never used to think about anything beyond the present," he tells her. "But with you…I find myself thinking about the future. Mr. Nelson said that his wife Inza showed him that there was more to life than just being a superhero, and I think, well, maybe you've done the same for me."

"Wally…" she whispers, a tear falling from her eye. He wipes it away and cups her face in his hands.

Artemis moves her head, kissing the palm of his hand, before turning her gaze back to him. Where there was a softness before, there is now a slow burning fire, and before he knows what's happening, she's situated herself in his lap, one leg on either side of him.

His arms automatically wrap themselves around her waist, and hers go into his hair. Her eyes search his for something, and she must have found what she was looking for. In an instant her lips descend on his, and she's kissing him in a way that leaves him struggling to keep up. Her mouth is hot and insistent against his, and he hitches her up against him to try and regain his footing.

This causes her to rock her hips against his in the most amazing way that it's almost painful. Wally can't help the stuttered groan that slips past his lips. It's clear Artemis revels in torturing him because she moves her hips against him again and then once more, all the while keeping both their mouths occupied. He doesn't know where this tigress has come from, but he isn't complaining.

Instead, he decides to take back the upper hand, flipping them over in one fluid motion so that he rests on top of Artemis with her legs wrapped around his waist. The movement breaks their lips apart for a moment, and she uses the opportunity to pull her shirt over her head. He goes to reclaim her lips again, but her words stop him dead in his tracks.

"Do you have a condom?"

He pulls back to look at her face. Her cheeks are flushed, her hair is mussed, and she's just so freaking gorgeous that he almost forgets what she said. Almost.

"W-what?" he asks, a bit out of breath.

"Do. You. Have. A. Condom?" she repeats, speaking slowly to him. She's smirking like she's enjoying his speechlessness.

"I thought you said…"

"Forget what I said," she interrupts, and her voice is husky and breathless and does strange things to him. She briefly closes her eyes before opening them and looking at him intently. "You're not the only one who's thought about the future, Wally. I may have joked before, but you don't know how hard it's been getting to stop…I don't want to wait anymore. I want you, now."

Now it's _him_ who's searching _her_ eyes for answers, and he's struck by the emotions in them. Lust, fear, excitement. Love. Those misty grey depths give him all he needs to know.

"Okay."

Internally he's alternating between jumping for job and freaking out, but on the outside he begins planting soft kisses across Artemis' face: on her forehead, her nose, both her cheeks, and then finally her lips. He feels her relax into the kiss, and he knows that their first time won't be hot and heave, but slow and gentle as they learn each other's bodies.

She's shivering slighting, from anticipating or from the cold air of the Cave he's not sure, but he scoops her up and has both of them under the covers in a matter of seconds. He lingers at her lips for a few more minutes before trailing down her neck until he finally reaches her chest. He caresses on pert nipple with one hand, while using his mouth to gently massage the other. The noises this elicits make his shorts tighten again. He rocks against her lower abdomen, and they both moan out loud at the sensation.

"Shorts…off," Artemis gasps.

Wally doesn't need to be told twice. He lifts his hips and slides his boxers off. Free of its confines, his hard on springs forward, poking into Artemis' thigh. Artemis wraps her hand around it, causing him to let out an indiscernible noise somewhere between a hiss and a moan. She gives him a few strokes before he grabs her hands and pins both of them above her head.

"Keep doing that and this'll be over real quick," he teases.

"Why don't we move straight on to the main event, then?" she asks, her eyes boring into his.

He gulps and frees her hands, reaching into the nightstand next to his bed. He's kept a bunch of condoms there since he and Artemis started dating and he pulls one square out. He opens it, feeling her eyes on him, and rolls the condom on. He idly feels her wrap them around his back. There are so many thoughts going through his mind right now, that he hardly knows how to process them. It's not really helping that all his blood is heading south.

"Nervous?" The way she says it is half joking and half serious.

He won't lie to her. "A little. You?"

"A little," she echoes.

This makes him relax a little, knowing that she feels the same way. They both know what a huge step this is for their relationship, and he wants to make it as perfect as possible. "I'll try to make it hurt as little as possible," he assures her, though he has no idea what to expect.

"I trust you," she tells him, giving him a little smile.

He smiles back and leans his forehead against hers. The last barrier between them is her underwear, so her slides a hand down her torso and lifts his hips and hers to remove those. Finally there's nothing separating them at all. He allows his fingers to trail down to her opening, testing her readiness. Her juices coat his fingers and he rubs a little on to himself, trying to ensure as little resistance as possible.

He positions himself at her entrance, pushing himself in slowly, reveling in the sensation of her body around his. She's tight, and she's not relaxing, so he strokes her hair and presses kisses on her jaw to distract her. When he knows he's going to have to thrust all the way in, he pulls her into a deep kiss, entangling her tongue with his, before pushing his way inside of her. His gasp is one of complete ecstasy; hers, one of pain. He tries to regain control of himself, but he can't when his eyes are rolling to the back of his head in pleasure. His body is urging him to move, but he knows that he needs to give her time to adjust.

He opens his eyes to see that she's grimacing, and his heart almost breaks to see a couple tears leak from her eyes. "Are you okay?" he asks breathlessly. "Should I—"

"Don't you dare move," she says, gritting her teeth. "Just give me a minute."

Wally stays as still as possible although every instinct in him is telling him to thrust 'til his heart's content. She feels so good and he can barely believe that this is happening. Finally, Artemis takes a deep breath and nods.

It takes all his self-control and will power to start off slow when all he wants to do is fast, fast, fast. His speed and his head have never been at odds like this before, and he's doing all he can to reign himself in. He pulls out slowly before thrusting back in, and he does this a few times before Artemis catches on to the rhythm. When she moves her hips in time with his, an almost inhuman noise emerges from him and he knows he's not going to last as long as he'd hoped.

He wants to make sure that Artemis is getting her pleasure as well, so he gently massages her chest as he thrusts and reclaims her lips. He hits a spot deep within her that causes her to buck against him and he smiles in satisfaction against her mouth.

"Faster," she gasps, her breath hot against his ear.

He picks up the pace, knowing that he's close. He's thrusting with little resistance now, as Artemis has gotten used to his size and girth. The feeling of being with her like this, of being one, is indescribable, and he wishes it could just last forever. All too soon though, he feels himself on the brink of losing control.

"I'm close," he says, thrusting faster still.

"Me too," she pants, wrapping her legs around his waist, allowing him to get a deeper angle then before.

This coupled with Wally massaging circles around her nub sets Artemis off. She moans loudly and arches against him, keeping in time with his thrusts. Her inner muscles clench around him and Wally thinks he might black out from the sheer bliss. Her orgasm sets off his, and he swears he sees stars when he comes, writhing against her. He thrusts a few last times before collapsing on top of her, his head on her chest.

They're both quiet as they try to catch their breath. Artemis's fingers idly play with Wally's hair. Finally, realizing he's still inside of her, he pulls out and rolls onto his side. He takes a second to discard the used condom in the wastebasket by his bed, before lying back down and wrapping an arm around Artemis and pulling her against his side.

He starts to get a little nervous when she doesn't say anything. "So, that was—"

"Amazing."

He sighs in relief and props himself up on one elbow so he can look down at her. "Yeah? Are you sure? You're not lying to me are you? Look, I'm sure next time will be a lot better and—"

She puts a finger to his lips. "Wally. It was perfect. Better than I could have ever hoped. Besides, when do I ever keep my opinions to myself?"

"Hmm, never," he teases, staring down at her fondly. "You wouldn't be my little spitfire if you did."

"Exactly."

He leans back against the pillows and she rests her head against his shoulder, bringing one arm to rest across his chest. They rest in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow of their first time. Predictably, it is Wally who breaks the silence.

"So, when can we do it again?"

"Wow, you really are Kid One Track Mind."

"I can't help it if I have good stamina to go with my incredibly good looks."

"You sure know how to ruin a moment."

Silence.

"Hey, Artemis?"

"_Yes_, Wally?"

"I love you."

"…I love you, too, Wally."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooooo...? That was my first time ever writing a lemon, so I hope I did alright. I just stayed up until 5 AM writing this, so please review and tell me what you think! XD **


End file.
